


Miss Me Yet?

by bemusedonion



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-05-07
Updated: 2013-05-10
Packaged: 2017-12-10 15:23:03
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 6,735
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/787540
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bemusedonion/pseuds/bemusedonion
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Stiles heads off to visit family in Iowa for a week and he and Derek discover how much they mean to each other.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> *inspired by ask-sourwolf-and-stiles on tumblr. 
> 
> According to the tumblr, Derek has been staying over at the Stilinksi household so that's the background of this story. Also, the Sheriff's name is John because I needed a name.

After a couple of months of Derek rooming at the Stilinski household, the awkwardness of having a house-guest had mostly ended. The three men moved around each other easily, comfortable in knowing who was doing what task and where they were as dinner was made and they all sat down to eat. 

Stiles laid into his food as if he was sure it was going to disappear shortly. Derek rolled his eyes at the behavior, but nudged a glass of water closer to Stiles arm in preparation for the inevitable moment where the Sheriff would say something and Stiles would almost choke while trying to talk and swallow at the same time. 

"So we leave for Iowa in the morning. Are you all packed?" 

"Mphfgh!" Bits of casserole littered the table as Stiles sputtered and choked, grabbing the glass of water and taking a deep swallow. "What?!" 

Sheriff Stilinski shook his head, sharing an amused glance with Derek. "Iowa, son. The land of our forefathers. Where we travel once a year to visit family?" 

"Is that happening already?" Stiles tilted his head and then his whole body to try and see the calendar on the kitchen wall. Tipping slightly, he felt Derek reach out and steady his chair and he looked up at the man with wide eyes. "Derek! Dad, we can't go right now! Who will stay with Derek?

"Stiles." Derek rolled his eyes. "I don't need someone to stay with me." 

"Yes you do!" Stiles pointed at him. "Why else would Dad always say, 'keep an eye on him' every time he leaves the house?" 

"I wasn't talking to you, Stiles." John said with a laugh. "In fact, I'm sure Derek will enjoy having sometime by himself over the next week." 

Derek looked up at the Sheriff warily. "A week? Do you...would you like me to clear out?" 

"No!" 

"Of course not!" John and Stiles spoke simultaneously and the Sheriff shook his head. "Derek, I told you before, we're more than happy to have you stay as long as you like. Consider this place your home." 

Stiles watched as Derek managed to look both grateful and uncomfortable at the same time, winding up somewhere in the facial expression of constipated. Deciding to step in, he launched into a long list of things Derek should do or not do while they were off on vacation. 

 

\---------------------

 

"We hates mornings, precious. We hates them." Stiles whimpered as he collapsed on his suitcase in the hallway. His dad had woken him up just before 3AM so they could get on the road for an early start and despite the promise of a rarely allowed cup of coffee, Stiles wasn't sure he could go any further. 

"Up and at 'em, kiddo." John said as he stepped over his son's body in the hallway, heading for the stairs. "In the car in 5 minutes." 

"Leave me here to die." Stiles moaned, flopping his arm in the air. "I'm going to-aaaaah!" 

With a yelp, Stiles found himself flying through the air and tipped upside down as Derek tossed him into a fireman's carry. Derek bent down to grab the suitcase as well and then headed downstairs, ignoring the indignant yelling from the teen over his shoulder. 

"Dad! Help!" Stiles called as Derek carried him past the Sheriff. "Aren't you going to do something?" 

"Of course, Stiles." John moved forward in front of the pair and opened the door, waving Derek past. 

"Very funny." Stiles glared from his upside down position. "I see how it is. Teaming up against me! I'll have you know that Team Stiles is the best team!" 

"There is no Team Stiles." Derek said, dropping the suitcase and then putting Stiles down next to the car. He held onto him for a moment as the boy wobbled. 

"There is too a team." Stiles said, poking Derek in the chest. 

"Just who is on your team?" 

"Me. Scott." Stiles paused for a moment. "Lydia?" 

"Son, even I know that Lydia has her own team." John said, closing the trunk and coming around the car. "Now say goodbye to Derek and hop in. We're wasting daylight." 

"Daylight?" Stiles blinked at his father. "What daylight? The sun hasn't even- you know what, forget it. You've obviously have reached the age where dementia has set in. I'm glad we've got GPS or we would have no hope of reaching Iowa." 

John rolled his eyes at his son and reached out to clasp Derek on the shoulder. "Have a good time this week. Relax. Enjoy the peace and quiet." 

"Again with the funny jokes." Stiles said, watching his father get into the car. "You should really be on my team!" Turning back to Derek, he all of a sudden felt awkward. "Um...well-" 

"Keep out of trouble." Derek said sternly. "Iowa is too far away for me to come save you from whoever you might piss off." 

"Right back atcha, Sourwolf." Stiles frowned. "Don't forget to go for walks and don't chase rabbits-"

"No dog jokes." Derek pulled him into a brief hug, and then pushed him towards the car. "See you in a week, Stiles!" 

Stiles waited till they were almost out of the driveway before leaning half out of the window. "Don't shed on the furniture, Sourwolf!"

\-----------------


	2. Chapter 2

**3:44 AM - From: Stiles** \- COFFEE IS THE NECTAR OF THE GODS!!  
 **3:45 AM - From: Stiles** \- !!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

 **4:29 AM - From: Stiles** \- Dad says no more coffee if I want to ride inside the car. 

**5:17 AM - From: Stiles** \- Are you awake yet?  
 **5:21 AM - From: Stiles** \- Is this what happens when I'm not at home?  
 **5:37 AM - From: Stiles** \- You just laze around in bed being all sleepy and wandering around in your pajama pants and no shirt and -  
 **5:38 AM - From: Stiles** \- Never mind. 

**6:14 AM - From: Stiles** \- Dad says apple fritters = best breakfast pastry. So wrong.  
 **6:15 AM - From: Stiles** \- Because breakfast is spelled B E A R C L A W! What say you?  
 **6:35 AM - From: Derek** \- Are you annoying your father as much as you are annoying me?  
 **6:37 AM - From: Stiles** \- GOOD MORNING SOURWOLF!  
 **6:40 AM - From: Derek** \- Don't call me that. Better yet, don't call me at all. I'm going for a run.  
 **6:41 AM - From: Derek** \- Bear claws are obviously better. 

**8: 49 AM From: Stiles** \- Is it possible for a gas station bathroom to be haunted?  
 **8:51 AM From: Stiles** \- I'm pretty sure this place is haunted.  
 **8: 52 AM From: Stiles** \- Or possessed. It's definitely evil. It won't let me leave.  
 **8: 54 AM From: Stiles** \- Seriously stuck. Chanting Latin did nothing. Why do TV shows let me down?  
 **8: 55 AM From: Stiles** \- Don't tell people I died in a bathroom. Make up something heroic. Tell my children I was brave.  
 **8:56 AM From: Derek** \- How will you have children if you die in a bathroom?  
 **8:57 AM From: Stiles** \- TELL THEM OF MY HEROICS, DEREK!  
 **8:59 AM From: Derek** \- I called your dad. He'll come rescue you after he gets coffee inside.  
 **9:00 AM From: Stiles** \- Oooh! Coffee!  
 **9:01 AM From: Derek** \- No. 

**11:24 AM From: Stiles** \- Dad is totally flirting with this waitress. #embarrassing  
 **11:25 AM From: Derek** \- What is that # ?  
 **11:26 AM From: Stiles** \- It's for Twitter. I tweeted that message too.  
 **11:30 AM From: Derek** \- You did what? What is that?  
 **11:31 AM From: Stiles** \- How are you even a person?! Twitter, Derek. Google it!  
 **11:32 AM From: Stiles** \- You do know what Google is, right?  
 **11:35 AM From: Derek** \- Shut up, Stiles.  
 **11:36 AM From: Stiles** \- It's on the computer. You know, that magic box in my room with the pictures?  
 **11:38 AM From: Derek** \- That magic box under your bed? With the magazines and tissues?  
 **11:40 AM From: Stiles** \- SHUT UP, DEREK! 

**12:25 PM From: Stiles** \- I'm still mad at you.  
 **12:26 PM From: Derek** \- I thought you were giving me the silent treatment.  
 **12:26 PM From: Derek** \- Best 45 minutes of my life.  
 **12:27 PM From: Stiles** \- But I'm buying postcards. Do you want nature pics or funny jokes?  
 **12:30 PM From: Derek** \- You're going to send me a postcard?  
 **12:31 PM From: Stiles** \- Yes! It's a vacation law. Postcards must be sent to friends and family.  
 **12:45 PM From: Stiles** \- Derek?  
 **12:46 PM From: Derek** \- I like nature.  
 **12:48 PM From: Stiles** \- Of course you do, Wolf. I’ll send you one of both. 

**2:29 PM From: Derek** \- Scott stopped over. He forgot you were gone this week.  
 **2:31 PM From: Stiles** \- Don't you just want to pat him on the head? Adorbs.  
 **2:35 PM From: Derek** \- No.  
 **2:36 PM From: Stiles** \- Don't lie, Sourwolf. You want to cuddle all your betas.  
 **2:37 PM From: Derek** \- Shut up, Stiles.  
 **2:39 PM From: Stiles** \- I HAVE SEEN THE FUTURE AND IT IS FULL OF PUPPY PILES!  
 **2:40 PM From: Derek** \- Make another dog joke and I will pile you.  
 **2:45 PM From: Stiles** \- ??????  
 **2:46 PM From: Derek** \- Never mind. 

**4:13 PM From: Stiles** \- Dad asks that you check the sump pump if it rains.  
 **4:15 PM From: Derek** \- Will do.  
 **4:16 PM From: Stiles** \- I ask that if you do, you should borrow my Mario hat and mustache  
 **4:17 PM From: Stiles** \- And call Scott to help!  
 **4:18 PM From: Derek** \- I don't need help to check the sump pump  
 **4:19 PM From: Stiles** \- Scott has the Luigi half of the costume! THINK OF THE SYMMETRY! 

**6:45 PM From: Stiles** \- We stopped for dinner and Dad said ribs don't count on vacation.  
 **6:49 PM From: Derek** \- Give him a break, Stiles. One night of ribs won't hurt him.  
 **6:55 PM From: Stiles** \- It's been so much easier to make him eat better at home with two of us after him.  
 **6:56 PM From: Derek** \- He'll be fine. Stop worrying.  
 **6:57 PM From: Stiles** \- Tell me again?  
 **6:58 PM From: Derek** \- His heart sounds healthy and strong every time I listen.  
 **6:59 PM From: Stiles** \- Thanks, Derek. 

**8:08 PM From: Stiles** \- These mountains are amazing! I'm sending you a pic!  
 **8:10 PM From: Stiles** \- And the echoes are CRAZY! We need to come back so you can howl!  
 **8:12 PM From: Derek** \- Sounds nice. 

**9:48 PM From: Derek** \- Why is the freezer full of post-it notes?  
 **9:51 PM From: Stiles** \- You found them! YAY! Directions for reheating, naturally.  
 **9:52 PM From: Derek** \- I know how to cook, Stiles.  
 **9:53 PM From: Stiles** \- Of course you do. Start with the pink post-its. Those are your favorite!  
 **9:55 PM From: Derek** \- Chicken chili?  
 **9:56 PM From: Stiles** \- Plus lasagna and even slices of that corn casserole Dad makes.  
 **9:58 PM From: Derek** – Thanks. Tell your dad thanks too. 

**11:13 PM From: Stiles** \- SO VERY TIRED. I THINK MY EYES ARE BLEEDING.  
 **11:15 PM From: Derek** \- You aren't driving anymore, are you?  
 **11:17 PM From: Stiles** \- Dad is doing this last leg. And most of the other legs.  
 **11:18 PM From: Derek** \- He trusts you driving as much as I do. Very little.  
 **11:20 PM From: Stiles** \- Stand-up comic Derek Hale, everyone.  
 **11:25 PM From: Stiles** \- I'm barely refraining from asking if we're there yet.  
 **11:26 PM From: Stiles** \- BARELY REFRAINING!  
 **11:30 PM From: Derek** \- You can make it.  
 **11:32 PM From: Stiles** \- I need incentive!  
 **11:35 PM From: Derek** \- Not annoying the driver isn't enough?  
 **11:36 PM From: Derek** \- Forgot who I was talking to. What do you want for incentive?  
 **11:37 AM From: Stiles** \- Tell me a joke!  
 **11:38 AM From: Derek** \- Finish the drive annoyance free and I'll tell you a joke.  
 **11:39 AM From: Stiles** \- IT IS ON! 

**1:30 AM From: Stiles** \- 1 hour left. 

**2:00 AM From: Stiles** \- 30 minutes till EPIC HALE JOKE TIME! 

**2:15 AM From: Stiles** \- 15 minutes

 **2:25 AM From: Stiles** \- 5 minutes. You better not have fallen asleep! 

**2:30 AM From: Stiles** \- WE HAVE ARRIVED! I AM NEVER GETTING IN A CAR AGAIN! JOKE TIME!  
 **2:31 AM From: Derek** \- Should I check with your dad to see if you were annoying or not?  
 **2:32 AM From: Stiles** \- The man is tired. Just trust me. I was an angel. A peach. Perfection.  
 **2:33 AM From: Derek** \- I don't believe any of that.  
 **2:33 AM From: Derek** \- But here is your joke - What do you call a lost wolf?  
 **2:34 AM From: Stiles** \- ARE YOU TELLING ME A WOLF JOKE? I FEEL SO SPECIAL!  
 **2:34 AM From: Stiles** \- I SERIOUSLY JUST CRIED ONE PERFECT TEAR!  
 **2:36 AM From: Stiles** \- What do you call a lost wolf?  
 **2:37 AM From: Derek** \- A where-wolf  
 **2:38 AM From: Stiles** \- I've never loved you more.  
 **2:38 AM From: Stiles** \- I'm very tired. Ignore previous tweet.  
 **2:40 AM From: Derek** \- Get some sleep, Stiles.  
 **2:41 AM From: Stiles** – Good night, Sourwolf.


	3. Chapter 3

Stiles patted his stomach as he collapsed back onto the grass. "Ugh. Too much potato salad." 

"That third serving might have been the tipping point." Sheriff Stilinski said from his spot in a nearby hammock. 

"Poor naive father." Stiles scoffed. "That was actually my fourth serving. Or fifth? I might have hallucinated that last trip for food. Did the hot dogs ever sing to you?" 

"You should go play with your cousins and work off some of that food." 

"Maybe later, when I'm not in danger of exploding." Stiles groaned. "Besides, I think I'm too old to hang out with them." 

"Too old?" John moved his sunglasses down a bit to look at his son. "You're all of about 10 minutes older than some of your cousins, Stiles. You've never had a problem playing with them before." 

"Stop saying 'play with them', Dad. It makes it sound like we're still making mud pies and daring each other to eat bugs." 

"It wasn't that many summers ago that you ate a bug but I'll humor you. Why are you suddenly too old?" 

Stiles watched the clouds overhead for several moments before speaking. "I feel older and not by just a year. Everything that's happened with Scott and the pack, getting to know Derek...I just feel older. Does that make sense?" 

"It does." John nodded. "You matured a lot in the past year, Son. You know that I'm proud of you, how you've handled everything." 

"Thanks, Dad." Stiles said softly. "Do you think I've changed too much? That I'm too different?" 

"Because you don't want to play in the mud anymore?" 

"No." Stiles sat up, facing his father. "Because when we got here last night I made sure to figure out where to put the wolfsbane-dipped knife and when we were unpacking the extra chairs from the shed I was checking the paw prints nearby to make sure they were regular wolf sized. I worry that I'm..." 

"Stiles?" 

"We're all different than we were a year ago, but it's not like I have the excuse of being bitten or becoming alpha." Stiles shrugged. "Nothing's happened to me. I'm different for, what, no reason?" 

"Just because you weren't bitten doesn't mean that things in your life haven't changed." John said firmly. "In a lot of ways, you end up experiencing a little of everyone else’s changes. You helped Scott so much and Derek relies on you a lot." 

"You think?" 

"Have you talked to Derek about this?" John watched as Stiles flopped back onto the ground, covering his face. 

"I haven't talked to Derek at all today. There might have been a comment about limited texting plans, quiet time and threats of biting. I'm giving him a Stiles-break today." 

"That's fine. Give him a chance to miss you." John laughed. 

"What? He- That's - Dad!" Stiles sputtered. "Derek isn't going to miss me." 

"Like you don't miss him, right?" 

"Dad?" 

"Yes, Stiles?" 

"Go eat a bug." 

\----

Stiles watched as a bunch of his young cousins ran across the yard, their hands out as they chased fireflies in the dusk. He may have struggled to spend time with the cousins close to his own age, but he enjoyed running around with the little kids. There had been a long frog-catching session at the creek, followed up by tree climbing and then he had supervised sparklers after dinner. Of course his father had stuck to supervise him, but Stiles was chalking that up to the Sheriff never being able to turn off his overprotective instincts. 

It had been nice to spend time with the little kids and Stiles felt pretty relaxed as he sprawled across the porch. The trip to Iowa didn't feel the same as it had every other year, he didn't feel like he fit here the way he used to anymore. Playing with the kids had helped, but even that didn't dissipate the feeling that Stiles was uncomfortable in this place. Like he had changed too much to ever be the Stiles that his extended family used to know. Feeling his phone go off in his pocket, he slid it out to read a text message. 

**9:48 PM From: Derek** \- Changed message plan to unlimited. 

Stiles smiled brightly in the dark, feeling a rush of affection rush through him. He may not be the same Stiles for this place, but he knew that he belonged back home. Sliding open his phone, he settled in to text Derek an update on his day.


	4. Chapter 4

Derek groaned and stuck his head under his pillow when his phone started ringing. He had no idea how, but he just knew it was Stiles on the line. It could only be him this early in the morning. Tossing his pillow across the room, he grabbed the phone. 

"Have you ever heard of time zones, Stiles?" 

"Of course I have!" Stiles sounded excited. "Did you know that the United States established four time zones in 1883 mostly to help standardization with the railroad? How cool would it have been if they called them railroad zones! Why do you ask?" 

"Why do you think?" Derek asked, rolling his eyes at the random knowledge that Stiles always seemed to possess. "We aren't in the same time zone right now." 

"Oh. Oh! I totally forgot, man. I'm sorry! It's still...crap, it's really early there. Sorry!" 

"What's going on, Stiles?" Derek sighed, running a hand through his hair. 

"Can I talk to you about something without you laughing at me?" 

"It's too early to laugh at things." 

"I'm really sorry about that...I can call you back?" 

"It's fine, Stiles. What did you want to say?" 

"It's just...it's been three days since I left Beacon Hills and it's the longest I've been away from you in a while." 

"Away from me?" 

"You. Scott. The whole werewolf thing. It's weird, being around normal people. Or maybe it's just being away from the pack. I feel antsy, like I don't fit right. It makes me wonder about the future." 

Derek leaned back against the headboard, thinking of the times since he moved in that Stiles showed up in his room to chat about the pack or school or random facts. "Are you thinking about college?" 

"College, jobs, police academy, moving out." Stiles sighed. "Things are going to change." 

"Not all change is bad." 

"In my experience and frankly yours, most change is a train wreck." Stiles said with a huff and Derek smirked. 

"In my experience and yours, if something is a train wreck you fight like hell to fix it." Derek replied. "You make it work for yourself and for the pack." 

"Right." There was a long pause and Derek almost fell asleep as he waited for Stiles to continue. "Derek?" 

"Hmm?" 

"Do you feel it too? That weird 'not with my pack' sort of ache?" 

"Sort of. As the alpha I can always sense everyone, even when separated, but it doesn't feel right until you are all together and close." 

"So..." Stiles voice was soft. "So you can still feel me here in Iowa?" 

"Yeah, Stiles. Always." 

"Cool." Stiles whispered, a smile in his voice. "Go back to sleep, man. I'll talk to you later." 

\---------------------------

After spending the morning training with the pack - and being asked several questions about how Stiles was doing on vacation - he decided to call the teen. Figuring if Stiles was busy he wouldn't answer, he hit the speed dial, surprised to have the call picked up after barely a ring. 

"What's wrong?" Stiles voice was full of panic. "Who's hurt? What's happening?" 

"Stiles!" Derek barked, worried about the racing heart he could hear over the phone. "Calm down, everything is fine!" 

"Are you sure?" Stiles asked. "You're not in danger?" 

"Of course I'm sure - Stiles, everything is fine. Calm down." 

"You calm down! What are you doing?" 

Derek looked down at the kitchen counter. "Making a sandwich." 

"Making a san- oh my god." Stiles exhaled heavily and there was a thump over the line as if he had hit his head against the wall. "You called me because you're making a sandwich. Totally normal. Just another day at the Stiles sandwich hotline." 

"Stiles, I called to see how things were going." Derek rolled his eyes. "And like I've told you numerous times, I don't need help to feed myself." 

"Oh really, Sourwolf? You know where the spicy mustard is for that black forest ham and cheddar sammie you're making?" 

Derek looked down at his plate where slices of black forest ham and cheddar sat on condiment-free bread. "Your brain scares me." 

The laugh that came over the phone was so happy that Derek found himself grinning at the empty kitchen. "Okay, swami, enlighten me. Where did you hide the good mustard?" 

"Hide?!" 

"This is your kitchen, Stiles. Everything remotely good is squirreled away. I fully expect to need a treasure map whenever it's my turn to cook."

"It's sad that my genius is unappreciated in my time. Especially since I know where the last of the cookies are hidden." 

"What?" Derek stopped in the middle of the kitchen and inhaled deeply. "I don't smell cookies." 

"I've been hiding them form you as much my dad, Sweetwolf. They are werewolf-nose-proof." 

Derek felt a tug in his gut at the new nickname and he softened his voice as he replied. "Will you share your cookies with me, Stiles? Please?" 

"Whoa. You must **really** want cookies." Stiles breathed out. "Fine, I'll tell you where they are hidden but it's going to cost you." 

"Another joke?" 

"Nope. I want a picture!" Stiles explained. "I've sent you loads of shots of me at gas stations and tourist spots and in front of that dog that looked like Abraham Lincoln. I want a picture in return." 

"Pictures of me don't turn out, Stiles." Derek said regretfully. He found he really wanted to give Stiles what he wanted, and not just for a promised cookie. 

"Doesn't have to be of your face; just something about you or your sandwich or home..." Stiles sucked in a breath. "Yeah, something that reminds me of home." 

Derek could hear the sadness in the teen’s voice and he shook his head slightly, determined to end the conversation positively. "One picture for one cookie. But you pay first this time. I need to think about what I'm going to send. And take a decent picture." 

"Look at you, hipster." Stiles chuckled a little. "Need to get the right filter for your Instagram?" 

"Cookie." Derek growled deeply, knowing it would make Stiles laugh. While he continued the conversation, he thought about exactly what picture he wanted to send to Stiles. 

\-------------------------------

Later that evening dinner was interrupted when Stiles spit milk across the table as he checked his phone. He tried to explain what was so funny but no one seemed to understand what was so funny about a package of Sourpatch kids candy and a stuffed wolf toy.


	5. Chapter 5

"When I go back to school this fall, I'm leaving this entire situation out of my annual 'what I did on my summer vacation' report." Stiles shouted up to his father. 

"I think the better option would be to stop writing that report every year." The Sheriff called back down to him after a few minutes. "Not a single teacher has assigned that to you since 4th grade. You might focus on writing on the topic assigned for once." 

"Is this the proper time to again have the discussion on limiting my genius? Because I think we could be talking about more appropriate things." 

"Such as how you got yourself stuck down an old well?" John asked his son. "Or what you'll do to make sure I don't tell Derek that this happened?" 

"Dad, I know you love you me." Stiles said seriously. "So I know you wouldn't do that to me." 

"You're stuck in a well, Stiles. This sort of story doesn't come around all that often. If our situations were reversed..." The sheriff's voice trailed off and Stiles could imagine him shrugging sheepishly. 

"Yeah, yeah. I would be live tweeting it for posterity. Hashtag HelpMeLassie" Stiles sighed. "I’d probably be sending video to CNN." 

"Speaking of that, how exactly do I take video on this phone you got me?" John teased, smiling when he heard his son grumbling. "Any change down there, son?" 

"Nope. The walls are still damp but no major leaks." Stiles made a sloshing sound, trying to measure the level of water around his legs. "Same amount of water on the ground too. There was some dirt that fell in the last time you got close, but not much." 

"Good." John looked down at his watch, guessing that the local authorities he had called were probably still 20 minutes away. "I have to give you credit, Stiles, this is the best excuse you've found yet for skipping the trip to Granny Stilinski's nursing home. This even beats the time you drank that spoiled milk and threw up all over the driveway." 

"What can I say, I'm dedicated." Stiles admitted. "Although I was mostly hoping that I would distract you with a nature hike this afternoon. Getting myself trapped and having you play Lassie to my pathetic Timmy wasn't exactly my game plan. Although it worked…yay?" 

"Stiles." His father's voice was firm, echoing slightly off the walls of the well. "You aren't pathetic. You pushed me out of the way when you saw the wood breaking. That was pretty heroic in my book." 

Stiles rubbed the back of his neck, blushing in embarrassment despite the fact that no one could see him. "I guess I won't mind you telling people the story if you start off with that fact. Girls like a hero, right?" 

"Girls?"

"What? Is that misogynistic? Should I have called them ladies? Women?" 

"No it's not that, it's just...I didn't sure girls were who you were looking to impress these days." 

Stiles gaped in shock at the circle of sky he could see overhead. "Oh my god, I'm coming out of the closet in a well. This is really happening." 

"I would just wait, but it's been months and you didn't seem likely to tal-" 

"Months?" Stiles shook his head. "What are you talking about? It hasn't been months! I mean, I've always thought there were some guys that were pretty hot. Chris Evans in that Captain America costume was just...seriously. But I wasn't sure that I was totally in the camp of dudes who love dudes until pretty recently." 

"Huh. I just thought-" 

"Thought what?" 

"While you're a captive audience," The sheriff waited while his son gave a mocking laugh at the joke. "Is there anything you want to tell me about you and Derek Hale?" 

There was silence from the well and John waited for a couple minutes before inching closer to the opening. "Stiles? If you don't want to talk about this, that's fine but I'm going to need you to keep talking so I know you're okay." 

"I'm fine, Dad. Don't get any closer." Stiles voice was loud, if a bit strained. "I don't know what you want me to say about Derek." 

"How do you feel about Derek?" 

"Geez, Dad, shouldn't we be talking about this while painting our nails?" Stiles grumped. "I feel about Derek the same way I feel about Scott. He's my friend. We're bros. We hang out and I help with the pack and I trust him. We save each other a lot. He doesn't let me get away with crap like everyone else does and he is always pushing me to work harder. He's...well, he's not my alpha in the same way as the wolves, but I depend on him. He makes me feel safe." 

There was a long pause from the top of the well and Stiles shifted a little, looking up. "Dad?" 

"I'm still here." John replied. "So all those things you feel for Derek...those are the same things you feel for Scott?" 

"Yes!" Stiles thought for a second, running back through what he had said. He knew how much he cared for Scott and he didn't care for Derek the same way. But that didn't mean that he cared less for Derek, it's just that his feelings had developed differently. Developed into something else entirely. "No?" 

"I didn't think so. You've been on plenty of these trips and never seemed to miss Scott the same way you've missed Derek this week." 

"You make it sound like I've been pining!" 

"There was this moment at breakfast this morning where you seemed a bit mopey." 

"Yeah, Uncle Joe was putting bananas and peanut butter on his waffles which is how Derek likes them-" Stiles blanched. "Oh my god, I kind of hate myself right now. I'm like those preteen girls who cry at Justin Bieber concerts." 

"It's not quite that bad yet, Stiles." 

"Yet? Yet!?" Stiles hid his face in his hands. "If I start to write 'Mrs. Derek Hale' on my textbooks feel free to have me involuntarily admitted." 

"Let's work on getting you out of this well before I start to check your backpack for glitter pens." John laughed. "It looks like the cavalry has arrived. I'm going to go talk to the fire department. Don't go anywhere, Stiles." 

"Very funny." Stiles crossed his arms and leaned against the curved wall of the well. "I'll just stand here and contemplate my long list of questionable life choices." 

\------------------


	6. Chapter 6

If there was an upside to falling into a well, it had to be being served meals in bed. Being lifted out by firefighters, having to ride in an ambulance or having a tetanus shot in his nether regions certainly weren't perks, that's for sure. In fact, 99% of the falling in the well experience was horrible, but having people bring him meals in bed was nice. 

Although to be perfectly honest, the conversation with his father about Derek wasn't all bad. So he'd give a few extra points for that. Falling in wells, 90% horrible, do not recommend. Heartfelt discussions about sexual orientation and crushes on werewolves could probably be handled on an above-ground basis in the future. 

Not that Stiles was planning on having another conversation like that with his Dad. He just wasn't sure what he was supposed to do with the knowledge that his crush on Derek had developed beyond ‘whoa, he is seriously cut’ to ‘I wish he was always around’ status. Stiles wasn't even sure how to talk to Derek right now, although that wasn't a problem as Derek had been incommunicado since yesterday. Only the fact that it seemed Scott and Isaac were both still updating their Facebook accounts that Stiles hadn't jumped to the immediate conclusion of major supernatural disaster. So instead of worrying about a new monster, Stiles was just internally worrying about how to interact with Derek in a way that wouldn't out his feelings and embarrass him tragically. 

Stiles would almost rather deal with a monster than his own feelings. No, make that definitely. He would definitely want to deal with something supernatural over dealing with his own feelings. 

A knock on the door drew Stiles from his thoughts and he looked over, surprised to see his father. "Dad, hey! What are you doing here?" 

"I thought I'd give your aunts a break." The sheriff said, coming in with a plate and taking a seat on a chair in the corner. "I told them I'd take care of this cookie delivery." 

Stiles eyed his dad who wasn't moving to hand over the plate. "I'm guessing by 'take care of' you meant 'eat all by yourself'?" 

"Clever." John affirmed, taking a large bite out of one of the cookies and chewing it with a grin on his face. "I would be more likely to share if I hadn't had an interesting conversation about hidden food with Derek last night." 

"What?" Stiles sat up straight. "You talked to Derek? I haven't been able to get a hold of him all day! I haven't talked to him since yesterday. I thought he was busy but... what did you say to him last night?" 

"Whoa." John raised a hand. "Tone down the accusatory tone there, son. We just chatted." 

"Chatted? You just chatted with Derek." Stiles ran a hand through his hair. "Sure you did. Derek hasn't answered any of my texts today, Dad. He may not be verbose, but he always responds. Did you tell him what we talked about? Did you tell him that I like him? Oh my god, did you tell him that I've been missing him?" 

"Hey, hey, hey." John soothed as he quickly came to take a seat next to Stiles on the bed. He reached out and rubbed a hand down his back. "Take a deep breath, kiddo." 

"Dad." Stiles groaned after he had taken several deep breaths. "What did you do?" 

"I didn't do anything. Or at least not anything bad." The sheriff passed over a cookie. "We talked about you, about hidden cookies, a little about you falling into a well." 

"Oh my god" Stiles flopped backwards onto the bed. "You couldn't even wait till we got home?" 

"Like I said, stories like this don't come along every day. But I mostly told Derek because he was concerned about you." 

"R-really?" 

Sheriff Stilinski gave Stiles a long suffering look before taking another cookie from the plate. "You know, I was upset about this whole Derek situation at first. He's older than you, he's involved in this crazy werewolf situation, he drives like a menace. I was sure that he was going to pressure you into things you weren't ready for...or get you arrested." 

"I sense a "but" coming." Stiles arched an eyebrow. "And I totally got Derek arrested first, so obviously I'm the bad influence." 

"But-" John tossed a glare at his son. "After living with Derek lately and talking to the both of you, I'm feeling better about this relationship. The two of you are both so emotionally stunted that it'll be years before the two of you move beyond awkward back patting and insults." 

"I-I-I" Stiles stuttered, his jaw dropped. "I can't tell if I'm horribly offended on mine and Derek's behalf or astounded by your keen insight. Ugh. I'm both. Give me another cookie." 

John laughed and passed him a cookie. "You can be offended all you want, but you know it's true. Did you have any plans on talking to Derek about how you felt?" 

"I can safely say that my plans were the opposite of that." Stiles mumbled around a mouthful of cookie. 

"To be fair, I don't think he planned on talking to you either." 

"Psfth!" Stiles inhaled a bite of cookie and coughed roughly. "I possibly just had a seizure. Are you implying that when you talked to Derek, without my permission, about my feelings that he expressed that he had feelings about me?" 

"Yup, that's what I'm saying." 

"Positive feelings? Non tearing my throat out with his teeth feelings?" 

"I think those are things you need to discuss with Derek." John said. "But no one is getting their throat ripped out. That's just disturbing, Stiles." 

"I'm not the- never mind." Stiles crossed his legs and stared at his lap. "One problem there, Dad. Derek isn't talking to me right now. Maybe you got it wrong. Maybe he decided he didn't want anything to do with me or my feelings." 

"Or maybe I was just concentrating on driving and not texting a response to you every time you came up with another unfunny dog joke." Derek said from the doorway to room, his jacket over one arm and a fond smile on his face. Stiles just stared in shock at him for several long moments until the Sheriff stood, patting Derek on the shoulder before sliding past him into the hallway. 

"You boys have a good talk." John called back to them as he walked away. “I’ll just be in my room.” 

Derek waited for Stiles to invite him in but the younger man seemed to be in shock so he eventually came in, leaning against the bed and looking down at Stiles. "Are you okay?" 

"Shut up, my jokes are hilarious!" Stiles blurted out and then blushed. "Sorry, my brain is on delay. I'm fine, from the falling-in-the-well thing. Just some bumps and bruises." 

"Your dad said you weren't hurt." Derek said, sitting on the bed and peering closely at the teen. 

"I'm not!" Stiles held up his hands. "It's seriously just a few bruises. The most pain was when I got the tetanus shot on my...you know what, I'm just going to stop talking right now. In fact, let's talk about something else. What are you doing in Iowa, Derek?" 

"When I talked to your dad yesterday he told me about you getting stuck in the well." Derek smirked. 

"And you thought you would come play Lassie?" 

"Then he asked me how I felt about you." Derek growled. "I told him that I spent a large portion of my time as an alpha worried about you doing things like falling into wells." 

"Ha ha, very funny." Stiles pouted, crossing his arms.

"I told him that you annoyed me daily, you never shut up and while it's rarer than when we first met, I still want to kill you about once a week." Derek continued. "I told him that you were the smartest, most loyal person I had ever met and that your ability to keep going in the face of overwhelming odds confuses and inspires me." 

"Oh." Stiles breathed out, staring at Derek in shock. "You told him all that?" 

"I told him the truth, Stiles." Derek said, moving closer. "I told him that I care about you. When I heard that you had gotten stuck in that well, I wanted to be here with you, even knowing you were fine. I've missed you this week." 

Stiles nodded, his eyes trained on Derek. “I did too. A lot.” 

“I promised your dad that I would take things slow.” Derek murmured, placing a hand on the back of Stiles’ neck and drawing the teen closer. “He seemed to think that it wasn't going to be a problem.” 

“Mmm, we’re stunted.” Stiles whispered, his eyes traveling from Derek’s lips to his eyes and back again. “Emotionally.” 

“Yeah?” Derek leaned forward, kissing Stiles gently. “Then we’ll just have to keep doing this till we figure out how we feel about it.” 

“I’m so okay with that plan.” Stiles reached forward and grabbed the shoulder of Derek’s shirt, pulling the man closer and claiming his lips for a longer kiss. “Plan kissing is a go.” 

Derek pulled back, using his thumb to trace a line down Stiles’ cheek. “You taste like cookies.” 

Stiles buried his face against Derek’s neck, laughing brightly. “I’m glad you came, Derek. I've missed you so much.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> That's it! It's done! 
> 
> Thanks so much for reading, commenting and just being awesome!

**Works inspired by this one:**

  * [Miss Me Yet? (Podfic)](https://archiveofourown.org/works/852606) by [hummingfox](https://archiveofourown.org/users/hummingfox/pseuds/hummingfox)




End file.
